


Family Man

by Attorney C (arh581958)



Series: Specter-Ross Family Photo Prompts [1]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Parents, Daddy!Mike, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Kid Fic, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Modern family - Freeform, Parenthood, Post Mpreg, Slash, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, daddy!Harvey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8291794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arh581958/pseuds/Attorney%20C
Summary: Traditional family used to mean little to Harvey. Now, with his husband and son looking like two peas in a pod, Harvey might just reconsider his opinion on that matter. (Based on a picture prompts in tumblr. Shown inside.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> First, let me just say **thank you** to the wonderful  rainyrin for waking me up with the most adorable prompt request _ever_. Imagine my delight when I saw **_this_** on my phone as soon as I checked tumblr. It's adorable! I couldn't resist! 
> 
> Second, the screencaps isn't mine. So credit to whoever posted the photo in the first place.
> 
> I had like three drafts of this; one with my favorite Marcus + family!omcs, one with a sitter!omc, another slightly longer one. Those didn't make the cut because they took too long before they got to the good scene. So, yeah, here ya go~

Traditional family used to mean little to Harvey. No, it wasn't that he had a bad childhood. Gordon Specter did the best he could to raise two sons alone on his meager jazz player salary. One could say that Harvey's hang-ups mostly come from being deserted by their mother. To him, family was the people you spent most of your time with and it might not mean blood.

He first came to think of Gordon Schmidt Van Dyke as family when Jessica offered him a chance out of the mailroom and a way into the world of law. That small circle came to include Donna after their move from the DA to the big house.

Mike was the surprise. When the blond came into the interview room, drenched in sweat with a briefcase full of pot, Harvey thought it was some kind of rouse. He didn't think twice about hiring a non-Harvard _fake_ lawyer. How was he supposed to know that the chance encounter would alter the course of _both_ their lives for ever? He'd thought nothing of it. 

Now, six years later, he's never been so wrong.

Slow rain pitter-pattered on the terracotta shingles. It creates a deep rustic melody inside of the rustic cottage where they were staying for the weekend. Warm jazz played softly in the background.

Harvey toweled the last dish dry, idly listening to Mike conversing in broken jibberish with their two-year old. His husband had cooked dinner—a succulent oven-roasted rosemary chicken with a side of beans, mashed potato, and cheesy secret sauce. Fairness dictates that he do the dishes. Peeking into the dinning room, he saw the pair in animated conversation.

“Na!” Said Gabe, flapping his hands “Na! Na!”

“No? You don't think so?” Mike hunched over and pouted at something on the table. “Of course that's a boat!”

“Na! Na!” Gabe cried, one hand mashing into the marble surface.

“Oh no, buddy, you squished daddy's boat.” Mike pouted. “Daddy worked on that boat.”

“Bo—o, bo—o,” Gabe tried to say, “Na bo—o. Tee! Tee!”

“A tree? You want daddy to make a tree?” Mike asked, chuckling. “How will daddy make a tree if we don't have green or brown playdough?” Gabe pushed something into Mike's hand. “No, buddy, this is _blue_ not green. Tree's aren't blue. They're green  and brown.”

“Tee!” Gabe insisted. For a toddler, he possessed an incredible skill in persuasion. “Da-dee, tee! Tee!”

Mike looked conflicted.

“Peas?”

“Alright,” Mike surrendered. “I’ll make you a tree…” Then, like a light bulb, his entire face lit up. “You knot what? We'll _make_ green. Do you wanna learn how to make green, Gabe?” He asked, tilting his head up and down. The toddler followed the movement. He grinned.

“The color green is made out of two primary colors,” he explained carefully. “Blue and yellow.” He showed the proper color as he called the name. “You mix them like this,” he guided Gabe's small fingers to press and fold the playdough together until it changed. “See? This is green.”

Gabe squealed on delight.

“Can you day green, buddy? _Gree—een._ Say green, buddy, _gree—een._ ” His face filled with adoration and patience.

“G—guh g—guh,” Gabe’s face twisted into concentration. “Gee—en! Geen!”

Mike's smile shines brighter than the lightbulb. “That’s good! Good job, bud! Let's make brown next!”

“I work my ass of _hand_ washing the dishes and _this_ is what I get back to?” Harvey teased, walking into the room with his hands over his chest. He stops at the edge of the table, leaning his hip against it. “I think that's enough for tonight. It's Gabe's bedtime. Let’s go get you cleaned up, little guy.”

Gabe who had been staring at Harvey started to whimper. “Tee… dee tee!”

“But, papa,” Mike protested, whiny and nasally, “Daddy was making Gabe a tree. Can we at least finish it? _Please_?” He out on his best _I'll make it up to you_ face. “Just another minute, I swear.”

If he had not been so entranced by his husband, he wouldn't have agreed but Mike—in his off-white cashmere sweater that outlines his ever-so-slightly non-flat stomach, a reminder of how their beautiful child came to be—sent a flood of love rising up Harvey's chest.

“Alright, alright,” he sighed. “Make your tree then Gabe is off to bed.”

Gabe's gummy grin was a mirror to Mike's toothy smile. Genetics surely played it's part 

“Here that, buddy?” Mike let his face do most if the conveying. A confident smirk rested on his face. “Papa just folded which means that he still can't resist your daddy. Yep, I still got it!” He threw a flirty wink and Harvey, then turned back to Gabe.

“Wanna see a neat trick?” Again, he waited for the child to nod slightly. “Brown is made with all three primary color. A little bit of blue and yellow,” he pinched some playdough, rolling it until it turned green, “See, green? Then add a little bit of red.”

Gabe's eyes stared intently at Mike's quick fingers. Little by little the green mixture turned darker and darker.

“Brown.” Mike displayed. “Can you say brown?” He was looking at Harvey when he raised it.

“I am not falling for that trick, kid.”

Mike laughed. “Sure, this _kid_ carried _your child_ in his stomach for nine month. Be grateful, mister!”

Harvey was grateful. He was grateful for the say they met, the day they married, and the day Gabe came into their lives. He was grateful for that crazy interview, Mike's crazy story, and his crazy decision  He was grateful that faith decided that they should meet. Most of all, he was grateful to Mike for giving him a whole new reason to value family again.

Overwhelmed, he crossed the small room, spun Mike from the stool, and kissed his husband with as much passion as he felt every time he remembered exactly how much he loves the blonde.

Mike fell into the kiss within a heartbeat, fisting the front of Harvey's apron and an arm over Harvey's neck. He tipped back, pulling Harvey with him to the tabletop until they half-way on the surface. Harvey surged into him—tongue and teeth, hands going under the wool to touch the soft belly. He loved being reminded of it swollen with their child.

“Two more years,” he thought aloud.

“Wait, what?” Mike blinked, dazed. “Two more what?”

Harvey chuckles, pulling them both up. “Two more years until we start trying for another baby. I promised you more than two. How many did you want again?”

“Four if I can handle it,” Mike said, grinning ear to ear.

“Tee!” Gabe suddenly cut in, looking just like Mike when he pouts. “Na pa! Na! De tee! Tee!” He pushes up the green glob towards the pair with furrowed eyebrows.

Mike laughed. “Okay. Okay. Message received loud and clean captain.” He disentangled himself from Harvey, then backtracked. “You know what, buddy? We should make your papa do it. Let his creative side come out to from hiding, right?” He waggled his eyebrows. “Whatchasay, huh? Go ask papa for a tree. Say tree, Gabe.”

Gabe immediately turned to Harvey with his puppy-dog eyes and said, “Pa tee! Tee!”

Harvey, one of the toughest lawyers in a of Manhattan, closer extraordinaire, the managing partner of Pearson Specter Litt, folded like a house of cards when faced with that look. This was his family—the one he married, and the on they made together—and would do anything for family. Anything and everything; that's what family now meant to him.

**Author's Note:**

> PHOTO PROMPT:
> 
> If you have a prompt or an idea, you can [INSPIRE ME](http://arh581958.tumblr.com/submit) on tumblr. Or [TALK TO ME](http://arh581958.tumblr.com/ask)~
> 
> As always, **kudos/comments/bookmarks** are all appreciated by this author. I take comments as extra-kudos and I _do_ read the bookmark tags (some are really fun).


End file.
